


Bird's Nest

by BuckysBabe



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Swearing, cursing, sorry if that makes anyone uncomfortable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckysBabe/pseuds/BuckysBabe
Summary: Y/N gets caught in the rain. Hair disaster ensues. Everyone finds it funny except for one certain soldier....





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote something! and its not complete shite! 
> 
> anyway i just wanted to take a moment to write something for my poc readers, specifically my black readers. tbh this was inspired by a bucky oneshot i read myself a little while ago and how he ran his hands through the readers hair lmao not an option with me so i figured i should write something myself? idk. anyway i didnt really specify anything else like skin colour/tone and hair texture so pls for a minute - all my beautiful black girls out there imagine that this is bucky and you.
> 
> ((also the comment about natural hair wasnt meant as anything sinister. your hair journey is your own and what youre happy with is all that matters. this was simply taken from my own life and where i am with my own hair journey.))

It was supposed to just be another day at the office. You were supposed to wake up, get showered and dressed and squeeze in a quick breakfast if there was enough time. Today though you woke up a little later than you normally would. You barely had enough time to throw on your clothes and brush your teeth before you had to run out the door so didn't have a chance to check the weather or make any necessary adjustments to your outfit. Which you were immensely regretting now. 

In the short run from your flat to the bus stop you'd come to find that it was a rainy day. Pissing down in fact. Now, normally you didn't mind a little bit of bad weather. Actually you quite liked it when it rained, there was a certain tranquillity that the rain brought to the hustle and bustle of New York in the midst of rush hour. However, today, the rain was most unwelcome to say the least. 

You'd spent close to two hours straightening your hair last night after your shower. It was the first time in years – the first time since you'd gone natural to be honest – that you'd been near your hair with heat and, to be frank, you'd forgotten just how long it took to straighten completely. 

Now, though, it had all come undone during the few seconds you had spent in the rain. You could literally feel your hair puffing up and shrinking in on itself as the bus drove uptown and towards to the tower. By the time you were pushing past the other commuters to climb off the bus the hair at the crown of your head was fully curly while the portion of your hair that had been protected from the rain still hung straight. You felt ridiculous and you could tell that other people thought the same, judging by the sniggers your heard people trying to contain as they walked past you. 

You made it all the way up to your floor in the tower, without blowing up in someone’s face and to be honest you felt quite proud of yourself. Just as you were about to turn the corner and hide in your office until you figured out what the hell you were going to do with your hair you heard loud guffaws directly behind you. You turned, ready to yell the living daylights out of one of your ridiculous co-workers until you realised who exactly it was.

Sam Wilson was currently bent over at the waist, holding his stomach and shaking with silent laughter. Immediately any anger you had left your body and you even found yourself smiling at the scene before. He laughed heartily for what felt like hours, even pulling a few giggles out of you in the process. 

“Y/N, what the fuck happened to your hair?” Sam finally managed to spit out. It had taken him a full two minutes to calm down and he was currently trying to catch his breath, while also wiping a few stray tears away. You'd noticed that by now a few of the Avengers had gathered behind Sam, no doubt wondering what all the ruckus was about. Natasha, Steve and surprisingly Bucky all stood a few feet behind Sam, some of them looking a bit more confused than others.

Natasha was regarding your hair with a warm smile while Steve was very clearly trying to understand what exactly was happening on your head. Bucky was honestly just looking confused full stop. He didn't know why Sam had tears in his eyes, why you were standing there with your arms crossed over your chest and he really didn't know why there was that glint in Natasha's eyes when she looked at him whenever he was in your vicinity.

“I decided to straighten this” you waved vaguely at the mess on your head “but Mother Nature clearly had different plans for my hair this morning” you answered with humour in your voice. You didn't really mind Sam making fun of you, particularly when it came to your hair. Perhaps because Sam had grown up with Black women and understood how important hair was to the community. You knew he was only joking, and not genuinely laughing at you and the situation on your head.

“You can say that again!” Sam hollered as he tried to reach over and pull at a stray curl on your head, only to receive a slap to his chest as you ducked out of his reach.

“Hey, hey now bird man! You gotta ask for permission before you dig your claws in there, okay?” You told him in a playful voice, though he knew you were also being serious. He knew to never touch a Black woman's hair, especially if he wanted to keep all of the fingers on his hand in working order. At your remark you heard some chuckles from the other people observing the exchange. Natasha softly shook your head at your antics, before turning away and attending to some Avengers business. Or at least that’s where you assumed she was headed. 

“Alright, alright. I heard you, no need to maim me! But seriously, what are you planning to do about this whole thing? Not that I think it doesn’t suit you. I mean all things considered I think you're rocking it” Sam said with some sass in his voice. To be honest, you'd half expected him to start snapping his fingers. You softly shook your head at his antics.

“Well, to be completely honest I think you’re only saying that because it looks like a bird's nest and it reminds you of home.” You quipped right back at him, the same note of mock-sass in your voice. His face broke out in a grin at your teasing words and you giggled in response. The banter with Sam was always grade A. 

“Fuck you.” He replied, the grin still present on his face. You childishly stuck your tongue out at him (which he attempted to grab with his thumb and forefinger) before you decided to reply to him.

“But to answer your question, I think I'm probably just gonna run some water through the rest and wear it curly.” You explained as you tugged on the section of your hair that was still hanging straight.

“I like your hair curly...” Bucky randomly interjected. To be honest, you'd completely forgotten that he and Steve were still present and had been observing your exchange. You felt a little embarrassed but quickly overcame it when you realised that at the end Sam would probably get more shit from his friends than you ever would. Rather Sam than you, right?

“You know, I'm gonna chose to take that as a compliment.” You replied, deciding to tease Bucky rather than graciously accept the flattering remark. You were known for blushing quite quickly and furiously and you just weren't willing to let Sam take the piss out of you for that as well as the hair today.

“No, no! That’s how I meant it! I mean I like your hair straight too! Just, saying I like it more when its curly....” Bucky replied quickly, almost stumbling over his words. He got quieter the more he said and you could see a blush forming on his cheeks when he noticed Sam, who was literally shaking from trying to contain his laughter.

“I mean geez buck you could just say I look ugly and be done with it...” You replied back, keeping your face and voice natural. You didn't usually enjoy teasing people to this extent but there was definitely something to be said about the flustered expression on Bucky's face. He looked adorable, or rather as adorable as a 260 pound assassin could.

“Oh god no, doll! That’s not what I meant, honest! Why do I even try at all...” Bucky mumbled before he turned away, harshly running a hand through his hair. You could see his hunched shoulders as he proceeded to swiftly walk down the corridor and towards the elevator. Belatedly you realised you might have genuinely hurt his feelings. You turned to Sam who was looking at you with a raised eyebrow before turning to Steve, who was now regarding you somewhat apprehensively. You muttered to yourself as you took off in a full sprint to catch up to Bucky before he boarded the elevator and found himself a quiet corner to brood in. God knows you'd never find him if he decided to hide from you.

“Buck! Bucky!” you call out to him, already out of breath. He didn't turn and barely reacted to your voice. “I was joking! I'm sorry, really, and I'm flattered. Honestly. Thank you.” you wheezed when you finally reached him. You thanked the heavens Tony's tower was so obscenely huge and that the elevator still hadn't reached your floor. 

You stood before Bucky, panting far more than you should have been for someone your age. You could feel yourself getting warmer and a light sheen of sweat was already forming on your scalp, causing the remaining straight hair to curl up at the root. Bucky regarded you with a hesitant smile, too shy to look into your eyes and to be honest, he was still amazed at your hair and the way it worked. You finally caught your breath and anxiously looked up at him, absent mindedly pulling at one of your curls. It was a bad nervous habit you thought you'd grown out of but apparently not.

“Sorry doll. Its just... Its been a while since I've done whole talking to people thing, especially with beautiful dames like yourself...” Bucky finally muttered. He seemed a little less shy than he'd been a minute ago and was staring deep into your eyes. It made you a little uncomfortable but for the most part you found yourself unable to look away. You could feel a hot blush rising on your cheeks but you still couldn't look away. Bucky's eyes traced the rising red and in a far corner of your mind you noted that he looked at your blush with something like awe. 

You finally broke your eye contact with him when you saw him tentatively reaching up (with his right hand you noticed) and running the back of his fingers of your blazing cheeks. His hands were warm, warmer than you expected, and felt almost cool on the apples of your cheeks. It was a strange sensation but also addicting. 

“Well, I'd say you still have the talking to girls thing down to a t.” you murmured quietly. You knew of all that Bucky had issues with touching people, and while you weren't exactly big on physical contact yourself you realised that this was something he needed far more than you did. Plus, you weren't really going to be complaining when there was a handsome as sin man caressing your face like something out of a Nicholas Spark novel.

“Good.” Bucky replied equally as quiet, as if he was scared to break the strange calm surrounding the two of you in this moment. Unfortunately, someone else was more than happy to do exactly that though.

“What the flying fuck happened to your hair Y/N?” Tony asked incredulously as he stood in the elevator that had finally reached your floor. Thankfully there was no one else on board. You didn't really need the whole tower gossiping about The Winter Soldier and one of the admin staff on the 86th floor. 

You shook your head in bemusement, before smiling warmly at Bucky and mockingly saluting Tony. You walked back towards your office with a smile on your face and only one thought running across your mind. 

_Maybe not looking out the window this morning had been a good thing after all._

That was until your realised Steve and Sam were standing behind your desk with the biggest shit-eating grins on their faces.

Shit.


End file.
